Fables: Book Two in MYTHS Trilogy
by Wynn-J
Summary: xXSequelToMYTHSXx Summer means more world saving for the MYTH girls. While they all have their own personal dilemmas, the girls try to stay focused on who they can and cannot trust in a legend that's not exactly falling out as planned. But when the girls realize one of their own is in danger, they might have to team up with the ones who put her there in the first place.
1. To New Beginnings

**Fables  
****Summary: **Book two in MYTHS trilogy. Summer is starting up which means less world geography and more world saving for the MYTH girls. While they all have their own personal dilemmas, the girls try to stay focused on who they can and cannot trust in a legend that's not exactly falling out as planned. But when the girls realize one of their own is in danger, they might have to team up with the ones who put her there in the first place.**  
**

* * *

_It's too white._ Selena thought when she opened her eyes. Everything was covered in it, including herself. Selena took a step forward and noticed that she'd left a footprint. _Snow._ But where was the things that snow fell _on_? The trees, buildings and parked cars? All she could see for miles and miles was white, cold flurries, falling down to Earth and making her freeze in her clothes.

Selena rubbed her hands up and down her arms, feeling her teeth begin to chatter as she heard the off sound of footsteps. She whipped around, brown hair flying and scanning around her. It was only more and more white, raining down and on to the rather plain land she was standing on.

When she turned back, however, there was something that _wasn't_ snow.

"_Riley!_" Selena exclaimed, jumping on him at once, wrapping her arms around him and basking in the heat that radiated off his body. He didn't hug her back. Selena let go to look him in the eyes, wrapping her hand around his. "What's going on? Where are we? I thought you-" _I thought you were dead._ That's what was supposed to happen, right? Riley's father was supposed to kill him.

"Nothing going on." Riley shrugged, as if it were just another day. "Though I'd wish you'd stop touching me."

Selena's eyebrows drew together and she tilted her head in confusion. She slowly took back her hand. "You sound weird - different."

"That's because I am." Riley smiled. "A new person, one my father can be proud of." A person an evil overlord could be proud of wasn't exactly something someone, especially Riley, would brag about.

Selena's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"He's saying," a familiar voice said behind her. "That some things have changed while you were gone." Selena turned. There was Yolanda, beautiful as ever. She smiled teasingly, her blue eyes sparkling like they used to whenever she'd just done something to embarrass her.

"What are you doing here?" Selena asked. "And where is _here_, exactly?" Selena knew it wasn't New York. Yolanda walked around to Riley, both of them standing together with fake smiles on their faces.

"Here," Yolanda smiled. "Is where you come to die." Selena went to open her mouth before Yolanda raised one hand and shoved her. Suddenly the ground was gone and the white world around her changed into a dark one, illuminated by stars and street lamps. Selena turned over in the air and saw the ground coming fast beneath her and she realized where she was.

Sheffield Institute, the Halloween dance, except this time Riley wasn't going to catch her. _Stop,_ Selena commanded. For a second it worked and she paused, suspended in air. Then the fall came back, this time faster, hurling her body to the ground making her vision go blood red, then black.

Selena gasped as she opened her eyes and sat up.

She was in a bed, the room so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. It had been a dream. But how much of it was a dream? The snow white hell, Demi turning them over to the King of Meridian, MYTHS in its entirety?

Selena was breathing quick shallow breaths and whenever she got them to decline to a regular pace, she fell back onto the sheets and tried to stop shaking.

"Oh," said a voice in the darkness, pleasantly surprised. "You're awake."

* * *

"Here's to…" Tayler slightly lowered her milkshake and looked around at her friends at the table. "What do we drink for?"

"For being high schoolers." Derik smiled, raising his milkshake again, his other arm wrapped around Miranda. Her necklace was gone, the pink stone now on her wrist where it glowed with every hit of light from any angle.

Miranda chimed in with a smile. "To no more Coach Calister, the man-woman." Chris laughed from his side of the booth. They were at a milkshake parlor down town- _not_ Silver Dragon.

The six of them, Miranda, Derik, Yolanda, Chris, Tayler, and Hailey, had crammed themselves into the place on the last day of school, using the half day to their advantage.

"To new beginnings," Hailey suggested. "I mean, that's what this summer's gonna be all about right? Trying new things?" Hailey had signed up for a career camp at Sheffield which made sense: of course Hailey would defeat the purpose of summer vacation and spend the two and a half months back in the very place she was getting a break from.

"To new beginnings." Tayler agreed. They all raised their glasses with a loud obnoxious _clink!_ making others stare at them in slight anger.

Derik downed his milkshake faster than anyone else at the table, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head. "Brain freeze!" he yelled.

"Which is well deserved." Miranda pointed out, nodding at his empty glass.

"We could go somewhere," Yolanda suggested excitedly. "Like…Paris!" The table looked at her crazily. "Okay, maybe not Paris. But there is no _way_ I'm spending my summer doing nothing."

"But you won't be doing nothing." Derik pointed out. "More like sitting in the basement of Silver Dragon, talking about secrets and things unknown."

"What we do in our spare time," Tayler said, eating the cherry on top of her whip cream. "Is none of your damned business."

Derik glared good-naturedly and turned to Miranda. "So, how's Selena?" Chris's movements became stiff as the table quieted and everyone stared solemnly at Miranda, seeing what she'd use to answer this time.

"She's…good." Miranda said slowly.

Derik rolled his eyes. "'Good' is all you guys ever say about her. How's…where is she again?"

"Far." Miranda nodded. "Um, with her uncle. In Florida." Miranda wasn't used to stumbling whenever the question was asked but now that it'd been months since any of them had seen her, Miranda was starting to lose hope they ever would again.

Chris excused himself from the table and Yolanda shortly followed after him. The four sat quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Derik asked. "You guys look sick."

"We just really miss her is all." Hailey covered. "I mean, none of us expected for her to be gone this long."

"But you all still keep in touch right?" Derik asked curiously. "I mean, you were close." _Right,_ Miranda thought. Derik didn't know anything about anything and it was getting harder and harder to keep track of all the lies.

Like how he couldn't come to Silver Dragon and that he had no idea where Selena really was but then again, neither did they.

Tayler sipped from her drink awkwardly, trying not to read anyone's thoughts as well as broadcast her own. She'd been the last one to see Selena and she'd been fine, not like Tayler could tell them all that. She was with Riley and she was happy.

That's what really kept Tayler from opening her mouth. If she told the whole world that Selena was on Meridian (Selena hadn't said it but all the clues lead there) then they'd try to make her come back and Selena would be pissed and…it's just be an idiot move, not learning from past mistakes.

Besides, it wasn't like Tayler had never kept a secret.

* * *

Chris was a fast walker. Yolanda found herself jogging to catch up with him as he marched down the street, away from the ice cream shop. "Hey!" Yolanda called when she was close enough. She put a hand around his arm to stall him and when he did she didn't drop it. "You okay?" she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Chris stared at something behind her head and Yolanda turned around.

_Brooke Gardener_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5'3_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Last Seen: December 2013_

"They're everywhere." Chris said slowly. "Have you seen the others?"

"Others?" Yolanda asked.

"They put one up for Bre too. I went to the station- they said they had suspicions."

"Suspicions." Yolanda repeated, turning back to him and crinkling her brown brow. "Against who? They aren't even missing. Not really, anyways."

"They figured out Riley and Demi's records were fake somehow. They're not suspects, not really, but they've got the whole town searching for them because they know it's who the girls were last seen with."

They stood there in silence and soon Yolanda was shaking her head in confusion.

"I just don't _get_ it. I mean, we've looked everywhere. Meridian, Earth, they're just _gone_. How can they just evaporate into thin air?"

Yolanda shook her head. It didn't make any sense to her either but she couldn't say that out loud; that wouldn't help anybody. Chris had been like this all summer, not knowing where to turn. It was hurting her to watch him wandering around like a lost puppy not that she'd ever admit it.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this," Yolanda started. "But me and the girls were thinking…maybe we shouldn't completely trust Hay Lin and Irma." Chris stared at the poster for a long time before replying.

"You don't want me to trust my own mother?"

Yolanda rolled her eyes. "Well, when you say it like that…"

"Do you not get that I've been seperated from my mom for almost _half my life_ and you want me to go against her?"

"You are getting the completely wrong idea so chill," Yolanda glared. "It's like this- the adults are hiding stuff from us. And whether you know the stuff they're hiding from us or not, odds are they're hiding things from _you_ too. And ever since that day when we went to Kandrakar and saw those dead people… I don't think we should trust them 100%."

"What does my mom have to do with dead coucil members?" Chris snorted. Yolanda glared.

"Stop taking this as a personal offense to your mother. It's the adults, all of them. They don't think we can handle the truth so they're sheltering us. Ad the Guardians of Legend, whatever the hell said legend is, should not be sheltered."

Chris looked at her, as if in a new light. He tilted his head and then, "I'm not going against my family. Not again."

"And I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to, not again." Yolanda said, mimicking his tone.

Chris smiled. A wind blew and Yolanda looked back to see their friends still inside the parlor. She thought she should go back to them but she knew she'd much rather be standing out, her legs going numb, with Chris.

"Want me to walk you home?" he suggested at the look she sent the parlor.

"Yes!" she responded excitedly and then, after she composed herself, managed to say, "I'd love that."

* * *

When Yolanda got back she stared in the mirror for a full half hour, trying to get the red out of her cheeks. _Just stop thinking about him!_ She commanded herself before thinking about his, well, everything. The way he talked, his hair, his eyes, the way his hair sometimes got in his eyes….

She had it bad.

"Yolanda?" At the sound of her step-mother's voice, Yolanda turned and exited her bathroom.

"What's up, Danielle?" she asked, hoping her distain wasn't too noticable. Danielle smiled and waved a folder around in the air. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Danielle smiled. "I found more photos of your mom."

* * *

"Where am I?" Selena asked in the dark room, tugging at the blankets. The fact that she couldn't see anything made it all worse somehow. Like when she was little and she was convinced there was a monster under her bed. "Who are you? What's going on?"

Selena tried to remember everything before she went to sleep- Demi betraying them to save Bre, Riley being punished with death, her being sent to…where was she sent to?

The lights came on. Selena looked around the room eagerly. It wasn't big, only a bed and a dresser with a mirror attached to it. There was a large window on the opposite wall, the curtain closed over it. It was dark outside.

Selena looked around and saw who was responsible for the voice. A woman, probably in her fourties, who was tall and beautiful. Her hair was a greying brown and was straight as bone on her shoulders. She wore a big, fancy dress and her eyes were a dull purple. _Can pepole even have purple eyes?_ Selena thought.

"You've been asleep for some time." The woman said before smiling slightly. "Months, actually. You must've been very weak when they brought you over."

"Who's they?" Selena asked. "What are you talking about?" The woman circled the bed and sat down on it. She looked comforting actually, nice even. She had laugh lines and was beautiful and…faitly familiar even though Selena was positive she'd never seen the woman before.

"You don't rembe being brought here?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Where is here?"

The woman smiled. "You're in Meridith."

"And who are you?"

"Meridith." The woman stated.

Selena rasied her eyebrows sarcastically. "I'm guessing that's not a coincidense."

Despite the situation, the woman laughed. Selena slightly flushed in anger- now was not a time to laugh.

"I rule this world, yes." Meridith nodded. "And I will soon rule yours as well."

Selena squinched her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"The king of Meridian and I came to an agreement. I said I'd leave him untouched if he'd give me you." Selena opened her mouth to ask another question but Meridith shushed her. "He gave me you, yes and now you're here to help my cause."

"What cause?" Selena asked, ignoring Meridith's attempt to quiet her. "Why do you want me? Why am I here?"

"You are here to help me stop the rebellion against me on my planet. I know you, I know you're powers. You can make people feel things, make them want to believe in things and I need them to believe in me."

"You want me to make people brain dead." Selena stated. Meridith's eyes went cold. "Have you considered that maybe you're being rebelled against because you're a bad leader?"

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that! You are my _guest_, I am allowing you to stay here, in safety."

"I want to be at home." Selena glared. "On _Earth_."

Meridith shook her head. "Earth will a be a safe haven for you no longer." Selena looked questionably. "You need to stop asking questions because if you ask them enough you'll start getting answers and odds are you will not like said answers. I'll tell you what you need to know- my people are rebelling, I need them quieted if I am to continue my work and you are going to help me."

"I'm _going_ to get home." Selena tried to push herself off the bed when Meridiths cold hand grabbed her leg and kept her pinned to the bed.

"You're going to help me because you have no choice. I've hexed you, you see. If you so much as take a _step_ out of this castle you'll revisit some old problems I've noticed you've had in the past." Selena's eyebrows came together. "You can't control your own emotions, yes? You'll go into overdrive again, unable to even _think_ properly without driving yourself and those around you mad. You remember that?"

Selena's mind went back to Yolanda, yelling at her in the booth of Silver Dragon or back to when she found out about her brother. She'd lost control of her powers and couldn't stop herself from hurting herself or the ones around her.

"You want me to ruin people." Selena said evenly. "You want me to make people just go along with everything you have to say. Well, I won't do it." Selena snapped. "I'll leave. I don't care if I go crazy, I'm not doing what you want me to do. I'd rather be crazy than…than _whatever_ it is you want me to be."

Meridith smiled. "I thought you'd say something like that." She let go of Selena's leg. "Come with me. I must show you something."

* * *

Meridith was quiet as she led Selena down the steps, making her wonder if Meridith was going to kill her. They had walked across the building, the _castle_, and Selena had wide eyes throughout the whole thing. It was as if she'd stepped into the King Arthur books she'd heard about.

Sure, there was no sword fighting or anything but the ceilings were extremly tall and the decorations unneeded. The stair case they were going down had changed from light and open to dark and closed off, bricks replacing the hand railings and a musky smell filling Selena's nose.

When they finally stopped they were in the dark but Selena could still see. There were torches lighting here and there and Selena suddenly felt weaker.

"This room is lined with Radlith. I'm guessing you know what it is." The stone that had taken away Selena's power in Merdian. "You might not want to help me now but I think someone down here will be able to convince you."

Selena looked around in the barely lit darkness to see bars lined vertically, seperating the area they were in to a small, closed off section of dirt where a figure coughed harshly.

"Selena?" Selena looked at the figure hard, trying to place it. A face emerged, eys wide and pressing against the bars. Despite the dirt on their skin and the greasiness of their hair, Selena knew those blue eyes from anywhere.

"Brooke?" Selena dropped to her knees beside the bars and Brooke began another coughing fit.

Behind them Meridith replied cooly, "If you fail to help me or try to run away I will order her to be killed. Is that clear?"

Selena didn't take her eyes off of Brooke's as she whispered, "Crystal."

* * *

**AN: Book 2 under way! And just in time for Halloween! There are many unanswered question which I apologize for but they will be answered in upcomming chapters but just in case PM or review them and I'll try to answer! This one will have less chapters than the first but it will be longer! I hope you guys are interested!**


	2. Loser

**Fables**

**Chapter 2: Loser**

Yolanda and Danielle on Yolanda's bed in her room, a collection of pictures spread on the covers. Danielle held records of Yolanda's birth in her hands, staring at them quizzically while Yolanda pulled a pictures to get a better look.

"My mom was really pretty, right?" Yolanda asked in a voice that didn't really sound like a question. She picked up a picture of her mother smiling broadly. "I wish I had her hair- mine's too curly." Yolanda looked up when her step-mother didn't reply. "What are you looking at."

Danielle averted her eyes from the documentation of Yolanda's birth. "Is that my birth certificate?"

"No, not exactly." Danielle shook her head. "Just kind of a log of what happened in the delivery room when you were born. The doctors write it up so they can use it in court if any thing goes wrong. You know, like the babies getting switched or anything like that."

Yolanda tilted her head to the side. "So…"

"Well," Danielle stirred in her spot on the bed. "Your mother died from chilbirth…"

"Yeah," Yolanda stated, trying to dismiss her sadness. "I know."

"Yes, but," Danielle stumbled in her words. "Her death isn't marked on the records." Yolanda paused. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe the log only contained what happened to the baby, not the mom. That would be a logical explaination.

Yolanda voiced, "What does that mean?" Before any answers came out of Danielle's mouth, the door burst open and Ellie barged into the room, yelling something at her mother. Danielle turned around as Yolanda sat frozen, staring at her mothers smile.

* * *

When Derik held Miranda's hand, she was immediately flooded with possiblities of how it could go horribly wrong. She'd start sweating buckets or maybe she'd have to get something out her pocket or…

She turned red as they walked out of the movie theatre, bumping awkwardly.

"Did you like the movie?" Derik asked, swinging their hands. Miranda hadn't really been consentrating on the action movie they were watching which really sucked because Miranda had been trying to convince her mother to let her see it ever since it came out the week before. Needless to say had been looking a Derik the whole time.

They turned the corner and there it was, right in their faces.

_Missing: Brooke Gardener_

Miranda should've known to avoid this street. She'd made it a personal goal ever since January to find all the posters and avoid all the streets they were on. Everytime she looked at them she felt a horrible wave of guilt and sadness that it seemed nothing could cure. Derik noticed her freeze.

He glanced at the poster his girlfriend was staring at and ripped it down. He spared it a glance and saw that beneath Brooke's photo was a picture of Riley. It was badly cropped and it seemed to be a picture from the yearbook, probably from Dance Committee last year.

Derik looked away and up in to Miranda's sad eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. Miranda took two shattering breaths before shaking her head and burying herself into his arms.

* * *

Somewhere in the dungeon there was a drain leaking, the water making a repetitive and annoying dripping noise about every half second when a drop hit the ground. Selena had tried to find it and fix it with her powers but it seemed to be hiding somewhere deep in the darker corners where the lamp lights failed to reach. After she'd given up, Selena sat next to Brooke who was pulling back the dirty and sweat blonde hair away from her face.

"You know what I miss?" Brooke asked in a broken voice. "Showers. I _really_ miss taking a shower."

Selena, trying her hand a comedy, pinched her nose and smiled. "I'm sure the shower misses you too." If they were in her room Brooke would've thrown a pillow at her but since they were stuck in a Meridith castle dungeon the only thing Brooke could throw was her glare. Selena smiled.

"What do you think she wants?" Brooke asked with a sad voice.

"What every bad guy wants, right?" Selena mused. "Money, power, fame, to live on after death, no death at all…"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "What, did you get that out of a Marvel comic or something?"

Selena shook her head. "But just the fact that you know what Marvel is is a score for geeks everywhere." The smiles slowly dimmed from each of their faces and Selena curled herself up on the open side of the prison. She looked through the bars at her only friend now and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm gonna get you outta there, I promise."

Brooke coughed. "Good luck with that."

Selena turned red and balled her hands into fists. "I don't understand why she needs you anyways. If she just wants me then why does she have you?"

And from a corner a deep voice said, "Because she doesn't just want you." For a second Selena thought it was Riley. Her heart started beating faster and she stood up with wide blue eyes. But the boy who came down the stairs wasn't Riley, in fact, he was the opposite.

Where Riley was broad and built, this boy was scrawnier, as if he hadn't had much to eat. His hair was a blondish-white, so different from the brown on Riley. But one thing the boy did have was height. He towered over Selena who only came up to his shoulder and that was barely. His eyes looked silver in the dim light but one he got closer Selena saw they were just a pale green.

She was about to ask him where he came from and who he was. She even stepped in front of Brooke who hadn't made a move from her position on the floor behind the bars. Instead of standing with her, Brooke smiled wide and her eyes filled with life.

"Kolton?" she asked. Brooke stood on her weaker legs and used the bars to support herself. Once they saw each other they both smiled and Selena sent a look between the both of them. They seemed to forget she was even in the room so Selena raised and eyebrow and spoke.

"Who are you exactly?"

"A cook." Brooke stated.

"The cook's _son_." Kolton corrected. "My father cooks in the kitchen palace."

"He's the one who sneaks me extra scraps so I won't starve." Brooke said plainly. At this Kolton reached in his pocket, remembering. The bag he pulled out was made of cloth and was tied together by thinning string.

In all honesty, Kolton didn't seem any better than Brooke in most cases. While he seemed to have at least taken a bath, his clothes were still torn and his face dirty. Brooke accepted the bag graciously and opened it. Inside was chicken and in all honesty it didn't even look cooked but Brooke tore into it, happy to eat.

Selena watched them both. It was crazy that all this was happening just under her new room in the palace. Meridith had given her clothes, no jeans or T shirts but blouses and skirts or dresses, as if her world hadn't experienced anything else in woman fashion, which, they probably hadn't.

"So you work for Meridith?" Selena asked.

Kolton looked away from Brooke long enough to make eye contact with Selena. "For now. At the moment I just clean but when I'm of age I'm supposed to be the new cook."

"But you have plan against it." Selena concluded.

"He's gonna start a rebellion." Brooke smiled. Selena still hadn't gotten used to Brooke's new voice, as if the water deprivation had messed up her vocal chords. It was deeper now, but still feminine. It sounded broken and scared but still Brooke found a way to make it sound appealing.

Selena raised her eyebrows. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Kolton scrunched his eyebrows and scowled slightly. "What, you don't think I can do it?"

Selena smiled appreciatively. "That's not what I meant." She leaned back on the bars and tugged on her brown locks. "It's just rebellions take a lot of work, a lot of people. I once saw one in Meridian and when they finally took power there was a rebellion against that one. It takes strength. And you…" She looked him up and down. "I could take you in a ten second fight."

Kolton and Selena stared each other down for a few seconds before he smiled.

"Meridith doesn't want you." He replied, surprising Selena with his change in conversation topic. "Not really, anyways. What she really wants is your power. The rebellion against her now? _That's_ weak. They don't organize anything, they have no real goals…She's going to get rid of them in one good clean swipe and the way she's gonna do that is with you."

"How do you know all this?" Selena asked.

Brook paused from her food. "He listens to their meetings through the air vents. And he reads- a _lot_." Selena looked to Kolton for confirmation.

"I'm not allowed to read." He stated. "Which makes me read more than I would've wanted to if I was allowed to in the first place."

Selena narrowed her eyes and crossed her tan arms. "So what you mean to tell me is that you, some fourteen year old kid-"

"Fifteen."

"_Fifteen_ year old kid, are going to start a revolution against some crazy witch who wants my powers to get rid of a rebellion."

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you." He nodded. Selena raised an eyebrow. "And I know just how to do it, too."

* * *

Yolanda waltzed around the basement of Silver Dragon boredly for all of three seconds before she yelled, "I don't see how we're supposed to practice if Tayler's not even gonna show up."

"She _is_ going to show up," Hailey huffed. "She's just gotta get past her brother and her aunt. They keep a tight leash on her now that her dad's gone." At that, Yolanda stopped her dance and groaned before marching up the stairs and out of the basement.

Miranda shifted in the bean bag chair and glanced up from the book she was reading.

"She's not going to show up." Miranda stated.

Hailey sighed and looked at Miranda aggravatedly. "Yes, she is."

"She didn't show last week, or the week before. Her aunt's not letting her out of the house this summer at all. I'd be surprised if I saw her at Walmart."

Hailey sat down in a chair and brought her nail up to bite at it. She lowered it and shook her head. "No," she said to no one in particular. "She _has_ to come because if not then I'm going to be going back to school alone."

Hailey was referring to the summer camp she'd signed up everyone to go to without asking for their permission. It was to help people find out what they wanted to be in life, a career camp. They were supposed to take tests and go to different jobs and listen to power points…

Hailey thought everyone would love it.

Everyone hated it.

Miranda said she couldn't go because her mother would then have an excuse to bake cookies everyday and that would just be going too far. Yolanda refused when she heard the word school. Tayler said she'd go if her sunt would let her but they both knew it was never going to happen. They at least hadn't said it out loud yet.

Tayler not coming to this practice would be the ultimate confirmation that Hailey was going to look like a friendless loser this summer.

Just then Tayler stormed through the doors and threw her purse on the table.

"I'm here!" she cried. "I made it!"

* * *

Yolanda left the basement and made her way to the kitchen. The virgin bar was closed for now, thank God. She was tired of making the same drinks over and over again but at least it tipped well. When she opened the door she saw Chris at the over, putting something in. She smiled and made her way behind him and when he stood she wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning to look at her. Yolanda shrugged before standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. And another one. Then another.

Chris pulled back. "I told you we can't do this so…openly."

"What?" Yolanda asked. "I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"Not when people aren't supposed to know I'm your boyfriend." Chris stated. Yolanda crossed her arms and backed away.

"It's not a big deal." She huffed. "I don't know why you want to keep it a secret anyways." Even though she was making a show of it not hurting, they both knew Yolanda was. She'd gotten a crush on Chris by accident and now they could finally be with each other- in private.

Chris shrugged. "Well, it's better when it's a secret, right? It feels dangerous and wrong."

Yolanda snapped, "I don't want to feel _wrong_ I want to…I don't know what I want."

Chris stepped forward and took both of her hands, making her arms uncross.

"Exactly." He nodded. "You don't know what you want; I don't know what I want. We just keep this in the dark until we do. Okay?"

Yolanda looked up at him and his blue eyes. _Ugh, I'm such a loser._ She thought before snatching her hands away and making her way towards the door while responding, "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and yes, I do feel terrible for taking forever with this action-lacking update but it'll get better!**

_Responses:_

Guest #1: Trust me, there is some major boy drama in store for Hailey and I hope you'll love it!

Guest #2: I haven't really planned for Caleb to make an entrance in this story but Will and Cornelia pop up towards the end.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
